


Family Fun Night

by hopeless_romantic_spoonie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Flirting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Mild Language, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, Protective Loki (Marvel), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_romantic_spoonie/pseuds/hopeless_romantic_spoonie
Summary: From game nights in Stark Tower to life-threatening missions, the God of Mischief seemed intent upon giving you whiplash with his hot and cold behavior. Would you ever figure him out?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Family Fun Night

When there wasn’t a world to save or a dastardly villain to defeat, Friday night at Stark Tower meant family fun night.

And family fun night meant everyone who didn’t have any close _actual_ family hanging out in the rec room, helping themselves to Tony’s fully stocked bar over pool and the card table. So far you were in a winning streak with Nat against Sam and Steve, and you’d be damned if you were going to let Sam have bragging rights over you just because you didn’t show. He was enough of a loudmouth as it was.

You were practically jogging down the hallway from your room, pushing your damp hair from your shower off of your face, when a flicker of movement in your periphery caught your attention. Slowing to a stop, you doubled back, poking your head into the large library that looked to contain just about every book in the universe.

 _Loki_. He had adjusted his sprawled position in an overstuffed leather armchair, his large hands cradling a thick book in front of him. The distant chatter of your teammates reached your ears, seeming to intrude on the solitude and quiet that he had established amongst the tomes.

Come to think of it, he was always either in here, working out alone, or in his room. He never came to family fun night, never participated in potluck Sundays, and you couldn’t recall the last time you had seen him join in for your monthly movie nights. It seemed a lonely existence, to live with his head buried in books or lost in his own thoughts.

Your knuckles rapped against the doorframe without your permission, drawing his attention to you from his book. It was intense, even with the look of indifference plastered on his face, to be the focus of the stare of someone so powerful. His elegant brow arched up in a silent question that matched the impatient wave of his hand.

“Oh, I uh…” You shifted on your feet, realizing that you hadn’t actually planned on what to say, gesturing weakly down the hall with a tilt of your head. “Thought you might wanna join us? There’s pizza, and I know that you like that top-shelf whiskey Tony stocks. Someone with your skills could probably kick Thor’s ass at pool.”

He closed his book and set it down on the small table beside him. “I do not need to best my brother in a simple Midgardian game to prove my worth.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at that. “It isn’t to prove anything, Loki. It’s just fun.”

“And you believe that I would have _fun_ with you and the other pathetic mortals?”

Bristling, you stalked a few steps toward him, putting your hands on your hips. “We aren’t pathetic, _Asgardian_. I was just trying to do a nice thing and let you know that you don’t have to look so damn lonely all the time. If you brooded any harder I’m pretty sure you’re going to pop a blood vessel in your forehead.”

He rose, towering over you in two short strides. His emerald eyes flashed with the fire behind his glare. If looks could kill. “Do not assume to know me or my feelings,” he spat, the last word loaded with venom as if such basic instincts like emotions were utterly repulsive to him.

You wanted to stand your ground, you did. But he was one thousand kinds of terrifying right in your face, down to the hard set of his jaw and the flex of his long fingers at his sides. You backed into the doorframe, raising your hands in a show of peace. “Just trying to help you out. You don’t need to live inside yourself all the time, you know.”

He lifted his chin to stare down at you over the elegant line of his nose. “I did not ask for your help, Midgardian. And I never will.”

~~~

You were so screwed.

You, Nat, and Loki were teamed up on a mission to infiltrate a Hydra base to gather intel, and it had gone south in a big way. Nat had moved ahead, leaving you with Loki to watch her back while she hacked into their servers.

Only something went wrong, judging by what had to be every Russian curse word under the sun flooding your earpiece, followed by several gunshots. You flattened yourself against the wall, vision tunneling on the doorway directly across from you.

“Do you trust me?”

You turned your head, narrowing your eyes at Loki as he appeared next to you in a flicker of green light. Gunshots were still popping off behind you, echoed by Nat’s grunts. She hadn’t called for backup yet, but you still wanted to run in and help her. Your trigger finger itched.

But the urgent honesty on his face pulled your attention fully to him. It wasn’t like him and your heart turned to ice in the pit of your stomach. “I need to know that you can trust me,” he said quickly, daggers materializing in his palms. “Please.”

It was the _please_ that got you. You hadn’t ever heard the word pass his thinly-pressed lips before. You honestly hadn’t even known it existed in his great big overblown vocabulary. But if he was stooping so low as to plead with you, whatever it was had to be important.

Swallowing the acrid fear that crawled up from your stomach, you nodded your head. “Sure, I guess so.” As much as the situation could call for it. He was your teammate. Who could you rely on if not the man guarding your flank?

Bullets sank into the wall above your head. Pieces of drywall and paint rained down into your hair. You flinched, reaching for the guns at your thighs. Hands gripped your upper arms, pulling you tight to a leather-clad chest. Your head was cushioned into oiled armor, and then you were lifted to your feet a second later. Black, green, and gold filled your line of sight. The wall was rough against your back, but the body pressed into yours was somehow both hard and yielding at the same time. 

You could hardly breathe. Whether that was from his chest pinned against yours or the fear pounding in your veins, you weren’t sure. No time to find out.

“I’ve got you,” Loki assured you, his words soft and cool against your sweat-slicked forehead.

The gunshots stopped just before the sound of bodies hitting the floor. You craned your head backward to look up at Loki, who had his face tilted down to you even as his eyes darted around to see as much of the room as possible without moving.

“You two okay in there?” Nat asked, her voice tinny and breathless in your ear.

Loki’s arms fell from where they had come up protectively beside your head. He lifted a hand, his calloused fingertips tilting your chin this way and that to inspect you, the barest hint of concern making it through his practiced mask of indifference to furrow his brow. “We are uninjured.”

His touch scorched your skin, but you couldn’t move away. Not for anything. Did you want to? What was _that_ thought? Eyes wide, you slipped your unused gun back into your holster. “All good here.”

“Good. I got the data and took out my guys, but I’m sure they’ve got friends coming. Let’s get back to the jet.”

And Loki stalked away just as quickly as he had appeared.

~~~

“You’re late and Sam hasn’t shut up since he beat us the last four times! Get your ass in gear!”

You rolled your eyes at Nat’s voice projected through the speaker in your ceiling, shoving your foot into your shoe. “I’m coming. Unless you want me to show up half naked-”

“I wouldn’t complain-”

“Zip it, Sam. I’m coming, so prepare yourself for a beatdown. And if you eat the last slice of double pepperoni it won’t just be with a pool stick!”

You shoved your phone into the back pocket of your jeans, standing up and leaving your small suite of rooms, resisting the urge to grumble childishly about your teammates’ impatience. They could wait a few extra minutes so you weren’t a disgusting sweaty mess.

“What is this I hear about your lack of clothing?”

You stopped in the doorway of the library, leaning against the doorframe with your arms crossed. You couldn’t resist. “The topic pique your interest, _Asgardian?_ ”

He rose gracefully from his chair, all lean lines and withheld power as he walked over to you. The mischief gleaming in his eyes and the smirk on his lips did terrible things to the butterflies that had suddenly taken residence in your belly. “Oh, I am more than interested, _mortal_.”

His fingers ghosted across your arm, setting fire in their wake, and then he was walking away from you. Toward the sound of your friends laughing and carrying on as was typical of a family fun night.

It took a moment for you to pick your jaw off the floor. Another to remember how to breathe. And another for your brain to process the heat that had burned in his gaze as it dragged down your body.

You rushed off after him, your finger pointed at his back. “Okay, am I going crazy or did you just say that out loud?”


End file.
